Come What May
by iamamoonlightdreamer
Summary: Thayer was accused for the murder of Derek and Theresa but before the police came to him, he escaped... with Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

This story begins after Season 2, Episode 10.

"I know that Thayer killed Derek." Rebecca told Alec on the rooftop.

"No, Thayer didn't do it. He wasn't involved with Derek." Alec responded calmly.

"Stop lying! I know it was him!" shouted Rebecca.

Everything happened so fast. One minute, Rebecca was shouting at Alec and then the next minute, someone threw him from the rooftop to the ballroom. It was the real murderer. Rebecca was taken aback by what happened but before she could recognize who it was, the murderer knocked her out cold.

In the ballroom, everyone was shocked by the sudden fall of Alec, especially Kristin who was previously sitting beside him when he received that message from Rebecca. Alec was brought to the hospital right away where it was discovered that he was in a comma. Dan found unconscious Rebecca up on the rooftop. She was taken to the hospital but under supervision of the police.

Meanwhile..

"Leave!" Thayer shouted at Emma.

This drove Emma running out of his room. Thayer started smashing the things in his room without knowing that Emma was still outside his room. Emma heard Thayer cry. It was something that Emma couldn't stand hearing so she opened the door.

"Emma?" Thayer was kneeling down on the floor, holding a photo of Emma. "I told you to leave, didn't I?" His voice was soft. The mere sight of Emma calmed him down.

"I couldn't just leave you here." Emma approached Thayer and held his hand. "It's bleeding."

"Emma, I don't want you to see me like this."

"I want to. I want to be here for you."

"But you chose Ethan over me."

"I did. But you need me now more than ever."

"I don't need your pity." Thayer said with a stronger voice.

"It's…"

Emma couldn't find the right words to say. She chose Ethan but deep down, she still cared for Thayer.

"It's not pity. Ethan and I are over. Our relationship has been a series of rollercoaster rides, rides that I don't want to repeat ever again. Honestly, I chose him because I was afraid to choose you. Choosing you might mean getting away from this family that I love and I don't want to risk that."

Thayer was confused, he wanted to believe Emma but he couldn't. Not after how she had hurt him.

"Say something!" Emma pleaded.

Suddenly, Thayer's phone rang.

"Thayer, get out of town now! Rebecca just told the police that you murdered Derek and Theresa. It's bad." Madz said.

Thayer quickly stood up and started packing his bag.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"That was Madz on the phone. I was just accused of murdering Derek and Theresa. I have to get out of town."

"What?"

"I can't explain. I have to leave."

"I'm coming with you."

Emma's decision was a shock both to Thayer and herself. She decided that she would go with Thayer even though she didn't want to leave Phoenix.

_What will happen next?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Where are we going?" Emma asked Thayer after a few minutes of total silence inside the car.

"LA." Thayer replied.

They were silent. Neither of them talked. Thayer glanced at Emma from time to time but said nothing, Emma did the same.

"So why did you come with me? I never got the chance to ask you." Thayer finally talked after debating with himself whether or not he would confront Emma.

"I didn't.. I don't want to leave you on your own. You've always been there for me and I want to be here for you too, especially now." Emma held Thayer's hand.

"Thank you."

Those were the only words Thayer could gather. He didn't know what else to say. He wanted Emma with him. After hours of driving, Thayer finally stopped in a motel. Emma knew he was tired and she got out of the car and went to get a room for two. They entered the room, both still silent.

"You go take a shower first." Thayer told Emma.

Emma obeyed. Inside the bath, she thought about her decision. Emma knew she cared for Thayer more than a friend. But her mind still rattled in confusion. She chose Ethan, she couldn't deny that even though her heart couldn't make a decision. She didn't know who she really loved.

"Your turn." Emma said after her bath.

After they both took their baths, they sat down their beds and stared at each other.

"Thayer.."

"Emma, you said you were afraid to choose me but you still came with me."

"Yes."

Emma sat beside Thayer and hugged him tight.

"I'm scared." Emma confessed.

"Don't be. You're with me." Thayer held her tightly as if it were the last time they would hug.

"I'm sorry for asking.. but did you.."

"Of course not!" Thayer answered quickly.

"Sorry. I'm confused, Thayer. Why would you get blamed for something you didn't do?"

"Can we talk about it some other time?" Thayer requested. "I'm tired."

"Okay."

Both of them got into bed and turned the lights off. A moment later, they heard thunder. Emma jumped out of her bed the moment she heard it.

"What?" Thayer asked, surprised.

"I'm afraid of thunder, okay?" Emma confessed. "Can I.. Sleep with you tonight?"

Thayer hesitated but nodded.

Emma got into bed with Thayer. Since the bed was a single bed, they had to stay close to each other or else they'd fall out of the bed. When Emma calmed down, she stared into Thayer's eyes. It was a very serious stare, the same stare she'd give him before they kiss.

Their faces drew closer and closer…..


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma and Thayer drew closer and closer… Suddenly, the sound of thunder roared. Emma jumped in surprise. Thayer held Emma close to him.

"It's going to be okay. It won't hurt you." Thayer whispered.

"When I was a little kid, my first foster parents were always away and I was left alone with my step sister who would do nothing but bully me. Our place was prone to thunder storms and that's why I am so afraid of thunder. No one hugged me nor protected me from it." Emma said.

"I'm here for you now, and I always will. I promise." Thayer said and hugged her tightly

The next day, they continued on to LA.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Emma asked.

"Well, we're going to see my friend and get ourselves a flight to Paris." Thayer said.

"PARIS? SERIOUSLY?" Emma burst.

"Yes. You've always wanted to go to Paris right?"

"YES! I just can't believe I can finally go and see the Eiffel Tower!" Emma sounded so excited that Thayer didn't want to disappoint her in any way.

"You know the police are bound to find us sooner or later so I called up my good friend Max and asked if we could borrow his private jet. Coincidentally, he's flying to Paris tonight."

Emma was too excited for Paris that she forgot that she was going to confront Thayer about the accusation. Before they boarded the plane, Thayer grabbed a hold of Emma's hand.

"Let's start over, Emma. Let's forget about everything and focus on us." Thayer suggested.

"I'd like that." Emma said.

"Really? I thought you'd object especially with everything that's going on."

"Honestly, I'm really tired of all this drama. I never had this much drama and problems with my previous foster families. This one has just been too much for me." Emma confessed.

"Oh. You said that you'd never give up on your family, what happened?" Thayer asked.

"I just realized that I can't solve these problems by myself. That's all."

Emma and Thayer locked themselves in a warm embrace. They boarded the plane and both of them had a toast of champagne.

"Here's to a new beginning. No more worries, just pure bliss." Emma proposed.

"No more worries." Thayer repeated.

And they drank to their hearts' content. They joked around and laughed so much that their stomachs ached. It was surely going to be a very good beginning to both individuals.

What will happen in Paris? Will this be a new beginning for the romance between them as well?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was a wonderful day for Thayer and Emma. They went and saw the Eiffel Tower, which was Emma's favorite place in the whole world.

"Thank you so much for this! It's a very wonderful experience seeing this marvellous work." Emma pretended to have a French accent.

"Anything for you, my dear." Thayer said.

"So what do you want to do next?" Emma asked.

"Hmm.." Thayer thought for a moment. "Why don't we take a picture together?"

"That's a great idea! And we can send it to Sutton." Emma suggested.

"What? Why should we do that?"

"Because I want to let her know where we are."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You shouldn't forget that I'm still on the run. If Sutton knew where we are, she might tell the police you know. She's not my biggest fan at the moment."

"I guess.. I'm sorry." Emma realized that she almost put Thayer at risk just because of her selfish wants.

They were silent for a moment, neither of them spoke.

Thayer excused himself from Emma and went somewhere else while Emma stayed and admired the Eiffel Tower on her own. She took pictures of the tower with her phone and afterwards, sat by the park bench. She thought of how she should make up for her actions because she didn't want Thayer to get hurt even more.

"Emma! I have another surprise for you!" Thayer shouted while running towards Emma.

Emma was relieved that Thayer seemed to have forgotten about what happened earlier.

Thayer led Emma towards Le 58 Tour Eiffel, a restaurant located on the tower's first level.

"Oh gosh! It's impossible to get a reservation here. How did you get one?"

"I just had my ways."

"Thank you!"

Emma embraced Thayer and kissed him on the cheek. What she didn't realize was that Thayer turned his head towards Emma just when she kissed him. Thus the two lips locked together. Emotions of the past came back to Emma. She knew that she wanted Thayer but she was afraid. Thayer loved Emma from the moment he first met her and he still did. They didn't pull away from each other. Instead, they kissed even more. It was a very romantic moment for both of them, standing in front of Emma's favorite place. It was the best moment of their lives and a dream come true for both of them.


End file.
